A Nice Distraction
by flylikeathreesix
Summary: Jeff comes back to the dorm after a long day of working on campus. Nick is busy reading a book and not being the best of company. Naturally, Jeff has to find the perfect way to gain the other boy's attention.


The click of the deadbolt behind Jeff had broken the silence in the dorm room. It was eerily quiet as if there were no one there at all, but he knew better.

He unzipped his jacket and hung it on a hook in the hallway.

"Nick?" he called.

No answer.

Jeff scrunched up his face in curiosity before unlacing his shoes and tossing them under a table.

He walked through the narrow hallway until he reached the open space of the dorm room. Sure enough, there was Nick, sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, a book open in his hands. Even though it was the early evening, he was already clad in a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants.

"Nick."

* * *

><p>"Nick!" Jeff said loudly.<p>

Reluctantly, Nick looked up from his book. Jeff was standing at the foot of his bed still wearing his work uniform of a gray Dalton t-shirt, black jeans, and apron.

Nick stared at him for a few minutes trying to figure out how he could possibly be there. He hadn't heard the door open or anyone make any noise. This probably should've alarmed him, but instead it just made him feel very confused.

"When did you get here?" he asked, eying the blonde boy warily. Maybe he was just an apparition and Nick was slowly going insane.

"Relax," Jeff laughed. "I've been calling your name for like five minutes. So either you've developed temporary deafness or you're reading a book." He gestured to the book that still lay open in front of Nick.

Nick shrugged. "It was just getting really good, too." He turned the page and started reading the words across to top. "How was your day at work?" he asked offhandedly.

"It was pretty good." Jeff sat on the edge of Nick's bed. "I covered David's shift and they put me in the kitchen today. So that was a nice change of pace from wiping tables and mopping floors. Working in the caf is far from glamorous." He flicked his light hair out of his eyes.

"Mmhmm..." Nick grumbled non-commitally.

Jeff looked up at him, but Nick didn't notice. He was engrossed in his book again. He heard Jeff going on as he blew threw the next few passages.

"Then I almost dropped an entire pan of macaroni and cheese. You should've seen the look on my face."

"Sure, sure."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Then I hacked off Thad's ring finger and hid it in somebody's plate of spaghetti. Boy, you should've seen how that guy took it."

Nick flipped the page eagerly, nodding. "Sounds great."

Jeff grinned and became more mischievous. "And after that I stripped down to nothing but my boxers and did a table dance for some very willing customers. They put a hundred dollar bill down my underwear and I did an encore for them. I'll give you a hint: it involved a feather boa."

Nick's eyes moved faster over the words as if he couldn't take them in fast enough. "I'm glad you had a good day at work."

Jeff made a noise of exasperation, causing Nick to look up from the text reluctantly.

"What?" Nick asked innocently.

"You haven't been paying any attention to what I was saying," Jeff said with a chuckle.

Nick protested. "I _was_ paying attention."

"Then what did I say?" Jeff challenged.

Nick put his thumb between the pages where left off. "Let's see…You covered for David, you worked in the kitchen," He ticked off each point on his fingers. "You were a klutz and almost lost a pan of mac'n'cheese, you cut off Thad's finger for unknown reasons and then hid it in some poor unknowing guy's food, and you have a promising career as a stripper if all else fails." He smiled smugly. "Did I miss anything?"

Jeff's mouth hung open in disbelief for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face.

"How did you…? You amaze me..." was all he could manage.

"Years of practice," Nick chuckled as he reopened his book. "My parents tried to bother me while I was reading all the time."

He heard Jeff scoff. "Are you insinuating that I'm _bothering_ you?"

Nick pointedly looked from his book to Jeff and back to his book again.

"Book. Reading."

"Come on, you know you like me here." Jeff scooted closer to Nick.

"Why don't you go shower or something?" Nick asked, sticking out his tongue before looking back at the chapter he'd just started.

"Because I actually enjoy being with you." Jeff leaned closer.

"Well I enjoy being with you, too, Just not while I'm reading." Nick turned away stubbornly, concentrating on the book again.

Jeff was kissing his jaw now, in an excruciatingly slow way. Nick licked his lips as he tried to focus carefully on the words unfolding on the page before him. As Jeff's mouth moved down to his throat, he felt his own breathing hitch.

He swallowed loudly as Jeff continued his mouth's trek along Nick's skin.

"I know what you're trying to do…" He tried to sound strong, but his voice came out sounding small and shook a little. "But it's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to do anything," Jeff said breezily, letting his tongue snake out and run across a spot on Nick's throat.

"Yes...y-yes you are." Nick was trying to stay coherent, but Jeff was nibbling on his earlobe gently.

Nick felt himself leaning closer to Jeff as the other boy's tongue traced along the outline of his ear. He felt weak and he could feel Jeff sensing it too. His eyes strained to see the words in front of him. But the words might as well have been written in a foreign language, because he wasn't taking any of them in, no matter how much he tried to pretend.

Jeff's breath was hot and intent in his ear. Nick wanted to give in so badly; wanted to shut his eyes and fully enjoy the pleasurable feeling. It was almost his undoing when Jeff whispered directly into his ear.

"Put down the book."

Nick smiled, despite his reserve. His voice was husky when he replied.

"I want to read."

Jeff chuckled in he kept nibbling on the dark-haired boy's earlobe. Nick's resolve was breaking, and he knew it.

"No you don't," he whispered.

"No…no I don't," Nick murmured as he turned to face Jeff.

He caught the other boy's lips in a soft kiss, almost questioning. He felt Jeff's hand resting lightly on his cheek, keeping him in place.

He pulled back and opened his mouth to protest, but Jeff crushed their mouths together again and kissed Nick until he couldn't even remember his own name. Until he couldn't remember what day of the week it was or what he was wearing. The only thing he was thinking about was Jeff and how he could get closer to him.

Nick felt Jeff trying to unsuccessfully pull the book out of his loose grip. He responded by tightening his hold on the battered spine and biting down on Jeff's bottom lip defiantly.

"Hey!" Jeff laughed as he rubbed his lip.

"You tried to take away my book," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you don't need it right now," Jeff said in a cocky tone.

"But…"

His words were muffled by Jeff's lips on his. Nick let out a groan into the other boy's mouth. What had he been trying to say?

He began again feebly. "I…"

Jeff took advantage of Nick's hesitation and kissed him tenderly. He could feel Nick's grip on the book slackening and he gently tugged it out of his hand.

Nick mumbled something against Jeff's lips, but it was quickly forgotten as Jeff touched the hem of his shirt. The other boy's fingers lifted up the shirt just a bit and ran across the skin of Nick's stomach.

It was barely qualified as a touch; his fingers were ghosting across the sensitive skin there, with almost no pressure at all. The result was a pleasant surge of heat coursing through his veins. He wiggled closer to Jeff, allowing the other boy's hands to roam further up his skin.

There was a light thud as the book hit to floor.

"My place…" Nick groaned. "You lost my place."

"You'll find it again," Jeff assured him as he pushed Nick down onto the pillows.

"But you threw it on the floor." Nick tried to get up, but Jeff had the brunette pinned down beneath him.

Nick made a last attempt to sit up, but Jeff's arms were preventing him from moving anywhere any time soon.

"Obviously you don't share my love of books."

Jeff dipped low and kissed Nick's neck – the spot he knew the other boy loved the most.

Nick let out a gasp, cursing himself for telling Jeff that his neck was his weakness. Jeff's mouth was moving wickedly and unrelenting as Nick squirmed beneath him.

Nick's hands were running through Jeff's hair, clutching him closer as the other boy moved his lips to the other side of Nick's neck.

"Stop it," Nick said, not wanting Jeff to stop at all.

"Never," Jeff replied guiltlessly.

He pulled back and put his knees on either side of Nick's hips.

Nick felt sad about the loss of Jeff's lips on his skin. Sure, it was torturous and tempting at the same time, but that was better than Jeff pulling away.

Nick reached his hands up and grabbed Jeff by the shirt, bringing him back down. They met in a frenzy of kissing and with feverish touches. Nick moved one of his arms around Jeff's shoulders, holding him close, while his other hand wandered up the back of Jeff's shirt. He felt the blonde boy give an involuntary shoulder underneath his touch, which made him grin for some reason.

Nick's fingers ventured further upwards, tracing patterns in Jeff's skin. He felt Jeff's response as the other boy kissed him harder and their tongues collided together almost ferally.

"_Shit..._" Jeff whispered inbetween kisses as Nick's fingers continued their undoing.

That simple curse word might have been the single hottest thing Nick had ever heard in his life. He'd heard Jeff say it in other contexts and in other situations, but to hear it now and to know that it was entirely because of him…Well, it was just hot.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." Nick raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"Nothing," Jeff panted. "I said nothing.

"What did you say?" Nick tried again, smiling devilishly.

When Jeff stayed quiet, save his heavy breathing, Nick propped himself up on an elbow and massaged the sensitive patch of skin behind Jeff's ears while simultaneously sucking on the other boy's neck. He knew he was succeeding when Jeff was groaning and pressing into him.

"_Fuck,_" Jeff swore under his breath.

Nick flashed a triumphant smile as he moved up over Jeff's jaw and across his cheek. He kissed every piece of flesh he could find before finally reaching Jeff's lip and taking possession of them.

"That's what I thought," he said between pressing urgent kisses to Jeff's mouth.

"You monster," Jeff mumbled.

Nick silenced him by running his tongue lightly across the outline of Jeff's lips. That seemed to have quite the effect on the other boy whose breathing was dangerously uneven now. Nick reversed the direction of his tongue, enticing the same reaction again.

"You started it," Nick reminded Jeff.

"Yeah, and now I'm ending it," Jeff smiled as he pulled away.

"Wait, what?" Nick sat up quickly, almost knocking heads with the other boy.

He could feel his own hair sticking up in the back from where Jeff had been running his hands through it moments ago.

"Come back here," he complained.

"No way. You're crossing into dangerous territory," Jeff teased.

He hopped off the bed and bent down to retrieve the book where it'd fallen. He held it out for Nick.

"Here's your book. Be a good boy and read."

"But I don't want to be good." Nick bit his lip suggestively. But Jeff didn't take the bait.

"Maybe later," Jeff grinned, placing the book that Nick now refused on the bed.

Nick scowled at him and picked up the book again, flipping immediately to the place he'd left off.

"I hate you," he said, sitting up and resuming his original position in the center of the mattress.

"No you don't," Jeff chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and walked towards the bathroom.

"You're right, I don't," Nick sighed.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello, I've-Gotta-Be-Me here (that's my ff account name). One of my dearest friends and I have made this ff account strictly for Nick/Jeff fics. So watch out for more of us! **There are links to both of our main ff's on our profile.** Hopefully this made you smile :D_

_A **review** would be lovely (;_


End file.
